


Two against the worst Pain- Zombiestuck

by ImperfectlyPerfect



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #BePreparedForDeath, #Iwon'tmakeitTHATsad, #overlydescriptivecharacterdescription, #the last hashtag might be a lie, DaveDirk(minor), JakeJohn(minor), M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombiestuck, dirkjake - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyPerfect/pseuds/ImperfectlyPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a small Pacific Island with a population of 357, a virus spreads. It eats at the humans mind, body and heart. Turning them into a living, breathing corpse. But not only are the corpses moving, they all have different traits. Each different from the next, some running others blinded, only able to detect one by the sounds they make. It's up to Jake English and Dirk Strider to make it to the safe keep on the other side of town. These teens will have to sacrifice everything they know and love to survive the hell of the Apocalypse. With friends and family lost to the virus, no one but each other to trust.. is it really worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That day.. it all changed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfic, It probably won't be a smut, though there will be a fluff during some of it, but it will start off slow. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me feedback, I need to know what is good and whats trash. Also If there is anything you have questions on please feel free to ask. I don't bite. Anyway please enjoy my first Fanfic. I also apologize for how short it is! Later chapters will be longer I promise!

It was a cool summer day, the warmth from the sun rays beaming down on a lone neighborhood. The deserted street sprung to life as its residents came from their homes. Young or old they enjoyed the beautiful day; children running out to play in the water spitting sprinklers, parents holding the hands of toddlers and the mailman busy walking down the sidewalk. Sliding peoples mail into their decorative mailboxes that lined the street.  
On the porch of a small emerald and eggshell town house, a minuscule teen sat on a lime green lawn chair. His dark brunette locks swept to the right and spiked upon his brow. The brunette’s evergreen gaze was shadowed by a pair of cubic-lensed glasses, which stood out compared to the tan flesh and dark dapples that covered his cheeks and nose. He had an opaque shirt with a shamrock skull on it. Over that he had a darker emerald jacket that rolled up to the elbow. He also had a pair of beige khaki shorts with his tradition obsidian lace-up boots. 

Next to him in a blood orange lawn chair sat a bulky, platinum blonde male with his hair spiked back. Covering his tangerine colored eyes a pair of ebony, spiked hipster glasses sat. This teen wore a midnight tank top, centered on his chest was a two-tone orange ball cap. Following tat he had a pair of dark azure pants. On his feet was a pair of powder colored _converse_ , he also had a pair of soot and cloud colored gloves, that didn't have the finger areas..  


Between them an old fashioned flint colored radio with crimson buttons sat. The static voice of a weather man, going over the forecast for the week rang around them. The lighter haired man pressed his palm to his head, moving it over his face in an annoyed motion. A deep sigh escaped his throat as the infuriating voice of the man spoke. He glanced to the darker skin toned man next to him, his shades hiding the hint of irritation his eyes gave off.

Speaking with a medium tone, mature young men’s voice the blonde spoke, “Jake, do you really need to play the news? There are like 19 other stations that have this thing called music that plays.”

The tan man glanced over at the other, a wide buck tooth grin appearing over his cheeks. He softly replied, his English accent thick, “Come on Dirk, you know that the news says relatively important things. Like the Traffic or any criminal busts.”  


“Jake… this is the weather not the news.” Dirk responded, running a gloved palm through the strands of his hair, tilting his head back as he did.  
Scowling, Jake answered in a low tone, “ It plays the news after the weather Dirk. Patience is a virtue.”

Dirk opened his mouth to make a remark, but had it covered by Jake's hand as the man on the radio transitioned over to the news. Instead of the happy woman’s voice they are used to hearing, a freaked and panicked voice came though. The static of the radio chopping up her words as she indirectly spoke to them.

“Bzzz… reports show a…zzzzzz… Disease is spreading through the main streets of Galvan....berg...zzz... A virus… Bzzt… is infecting the locals. People who have been affected were… in a home… Bzzzt…. They broke out and are roaming the streets…Biting the people of our town… Bzzt... Hurry before it’s too late.. There is a safe building…Bzzz...on the other end of the Island in…. zzzz… Oh Shit… Bzzt… There coming! Run…!” with that the radio broke out into a fit of static.

A silence dropped over the two teens, time seemed to just freeze. Jake stared blankly at the radio, his eyes wide and pupils dilating. His expression read pure terror and worry. As a hushed breeze whisked by the sounds of the busy neighborhood seemed to dissipate. The loud humming of the static radio was all that was heard between the two. 

Dirk, breathing hitched in his throat, let out a soft huff of oxygen. His eyes flicking to look at Jake, _This can’t be happening right... it just can’t be_ , he thought to himself. The platinum haired male dropped his face into his palms. What where they going to do, what could they do?

This was a day, no one expected to ever happen. It took them by surprise; this was the start of endless pain.

This was the start of an Apocalypse.


	2. Too Late

Finally the never ending silence between the teens dropped as Dirk spoke up. “Jake, calm down,” in an easing gesture the blonde got up from his spot next to the tan male. Wrapping his arms around the others trembling shoulders. Jake was already on the verge of tears. Warm, transparent liquid pockets forming at the corners of his Evergreen gaze. 

Not daring to let them seep from his optics, he tightly shut his eyes. The feeling of Dirk next to him, comforting him and soothing him from the state he was in felt nice. They stayed like this for a while, Dirk softly whispering sweet words to Jake. Keeping the Englishman at ease, soon his trembling had subsided. After a few long moments, Jake spoke up in a scratchy tone, " T-thank you, chum." 

Peeping up to the once bright neighborhood, he took into account that it wasn't as lively anymore. Most of the residents had fled inside after receiving the news. Uneasily shifting, the brunette got up, and side glancing to Dirk he lectured.

“I know this isn’t the best of times, but I need to check up on my Grandmother. She lives in Eastern Galvanberg… and I need to reassure that she is alright for the time being.” He thought for a long hard moment before adding, “While I am doing that please get us both a travel bag ready. We are heading to that safe spot wherever it may be. We know it is on the opposite side of the Island. So we will begin heading east after I make this call.”

“Wait, what-““We are going to that safe house Dirk” he spun on his heel and faced the other, his evergreen eyes flaring, “if it’s the last thing I ever do!” Jake declared. Quickly turning back he stormed off inside the house.

***

In a small town next to Galvanberg, lied the town of Foremanpeak. It was a town only the size of 3 blocks big, including the small housing district. Foremanpeak had a block of small, convenient shops that were next to the neighborhood. Being a very small town there was only 1 small, 1 room school house that only toddlers had to attend. Unlike the other towns on the Pacific Island they had no technology. No phones, television or wire radios. Most tourists that traveled though the island over saw this small town; heading to the second biggest metropolitan city on the island, Galvanberg. Really Foremanpeak had nothing much to offer, but those who resided there loved it.

Coming from a small discount comic book store came two young teen males. One is considered the age of 14, the other 15. They were also holding each other’s palms as the exited the shop; also appearing to be sharing jokes, among one another. The two were about the same height, maybe a centimeter in height difference. The younger looking one of the duo had a Marvel universe t-shirt on with a pair of torn navy jeans. Similar to Jake he had a wide- buck tooth grin and cubic glasses. The nerd-looking teen also had onyx hair that was side swept. The dark haired teen had the most vibrant sky blue eyes hidden behind his glasses, always seeming to be full of curiosity. He also wore a pair of azure converse shoes. In his hand was a thin plastic bag with a vibrant rose logo that read “Discount Comics” on the side. The bag was filled to the top with many comics that the kid must have just bought. 

Holding his pale hand was a skinny kid. The teen had straight, light blonde hair that was spiked and styled slightly in the back. Upon his face was a pair of ecliptic glasses that were as dark as midnight, dark enough to hide his unnaturally blood-colored eyes. Moving down, the blonde had a crimson and opaque long-sleeve with a soot and burgundy record centered. He also had a pair of dark jeans with converse similar colors to his shirt pallet.  
An abrupt laugh came from the dark haired teen, followed by a rasping voice. Trying to speak without laughter breaking through he stated, “Dave stop making Nicolas- ha-ha- Cage jokes, it hurts to laugh!” he squealed. 

The blonde simply let out a weak chuckle and answered, “Bro everyone in the town knows you obsess over him, plus your reaction is just price-less!”

As the two gallivanted down the broken gravel and cement side walk; a few cars had raced past, one in-particular sliding to a rigged stop as the tri-colored traffic lights flashed cherry. A few more behind that car also attempted to stop on a dime, only ending up rear-ending those before them.

Dave gawked at the pileup that begun to form under the traffic light. “John, is it just me… or did all of those come from Galvanberg which is only a block or two from these shops?”  
John seemed to give an uneasy shrug, rubbing his slim arm slightly, “it appears so, I’m wondering what’s happening in the city.” “Yeah, me too,” the blonde murmured in agreement.  
Turning his vibrant, but concealed gaze to the dark haired teen, Dave squinted as he looked past. He saw some unusual movement near the entrance of the housing district. It was slumped forward; parts of it appeared to be hanging off it as it moved. It couldn't possibly be a human in that state, right?

“John, look over there,” the blonde said out loud, directing the others eyes to the odd creature with a simple extent of his index finger. Confusion swept over Johns face as he turned to follow the others nimble finger. Obviously having looked at the wrong thing, the raven haired boy pointed in a similar direction to which Dave was and said, “You mean that cat on the wall over there?” Almost immediately Dave shook his head in response, “No the bent back thing in front of the housing district,” he concluded.

“Dave… is that a corpse?” John asked, the question lingered in the air as a warm breeze blew over. Neither of them moved, only staring at the hunched being down the road. It seemed to be moving very slowly, but always shifting some to looking around.

As the question never was answered, Instantly John whipped his head back in panic. Speaking in a frantic voice, he fumbled over his words, “Well, Dave is it a fucking corpse or not?!” he repeated, not meaning to curse. He was just concerned and worried. Dave, finally snapping from his daze on looked a bit longer before letting the words escape his mouth.  


“I…I think it is, but maybe we should go and check just to make sure you know, bro?” “Are you crazy, Dave!? What if it is, what if-“his words trailed off. Before another word was spoke, a masculine blood curtailing cry cut sharply though the air. The screams had come from the housing district.

“John, I’m not the only one that thought that-““Dad!” John dropped his comic back, bolting off in the direction of the housing district. Sprinting as fast as he could of gone, Dave slightly dazed stared off after before shooting after. The two teens neared the moving being they had taken notice of earlier. Its jaw was hanging from its broken structure, its skin a milky flint color. Some areas a tint puss yellow from where the infection must have been. Blood splatted along the creatures clothing and face. Its body appeared to be falling apart, its skin peeling back as it shifted its bones under its thin layer of flesh.

When the two boys neared, there feet stomping the ground attracted the beast; it begun to stumble towards them. The corpse had moved too slowly, unable to make any ground as the duo ran past. Ahead similar corpse-like beings hobbled around the now vacant street. 

John had bounded up the creaky steps of his house; an old auburn house with the shutters beginning to fall off. Poison ivy vines climbing up the side of the house and around the windows. 

Quickly shoving the door open, “Dad!” he cried out


	3. Lost Cause

The shriek from John wailing for his father brought notice to the creatures lurking about. Dave quickly took realization and followed the brunette inside, hurriedly shutting the oak door behind him. “Dad?” the buck toothed teen called once more. Again, there was no response to the boy’s question, just silence. The blonde walked up behind John, placing a palm on his shoulder. “Let’s just look around bro, he could be around here still,” he mused. 

There was a brief silence, the sound of weak moans nearing outside the closed door. Dave glared where the noise was coming from, praying to god the creatures just passed by; also he just prayed that they didn't get attracted by the smell of their bare flesh. Slowing looking back to his companion, John softly spoke, his voice no higher than a whisper “Okay, I’ll go alone please stay here, Dave.”

“But, bro-“Dave stared only to see the other turn his back to face him, lightly threading through the old house. Once out of view, Dave scoffed to himself, looking around the forayer. It was a disturbing stone colour with a hint of rust near the meeting of the walls, along the edges and corners. 

“If this is an actual Zombie invasion… then I need a weapon,” the blonde thought to himself, glancing around the nearly dead room. Fixing his posture, he slowly moved into the carpeted living room. Making sure his footfalls were soft so the floorboards didn’t creak under his weight. There were two couches facing one another in the middle of the room. In the dim lit room they came into view as a near-soot burgundy, not appearing to have been used in years.

Yet the indents of someone sitting were still fresh in the material. Between the couches a chocolate-coloured table sat, the legs broken off from under it; leaving the top of the structure on the ground. Along the walls was an assortment of family photographs, most of the paint faded away where the faces would have been. The eggshell canvas seeping through the areas, at which the paint faded. 

As he adjusted his eyes to the room around him, his eyes fell upon a hand-crafted katana. The sheath holding the metal blade appeared to have the design of a Chinese dragon along its shaft. The handle was a mucky teal with faded crimson gripping spots. Curious, Dave approached the untouched weapon, cautiously picking it up and running his finger along the beam. Holding the crafted handle in his left hand, he removed the sheath with his right. The gleaming metal reflecting the dull light outside. Dropping the cover onto the floor, he balled up his hand. Making it into a tight fist, he let his index finger loose. Pressing his flesh against the blades tip, slowly adding pressure against the sharp edge; however, he drew back instantly his mouth wide as a silent shriek escaped his lips. 

Vibrant blood flowed from his finger, mentally cursing to himself he bit where the blood was coming from. In an attempt to ease the veins, “fuck” Dave muttered. His voice was sharp and shaking, pulling his hand from his gaping mouth. He quickly shook it out, the force of his shake calming his nerve endings. Finally realizing the room had gotten dimmer, he glanced to the windows. The blonde’s eyes slowly widened at the sight. There were at least 20 of those beasts lurking outside the frame. The milky, blood shot eyes glued on his every move.  
Before he could make a remark to how idiotic this all was, another scream pierced the crisp air. This time, it was inside the house.

***

Packing up two drawstring bags, Dirk kept his hearing open. The faint sound of Jake talking to his Grandmother over the phone was all he could hear. The blonde looked down to the two, well packed bags on the floor in front of him. His own had a variety of knives and fresh food. Unlike his Jake’s bag had his special twin pistols, ammunition and a medicine kit. Within the medicine kit was a roll of gauze, medical tape, bandages and Neosporin.

Without another thought, the blonde snatched up the two bags, slinging them over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen. Jake had a small telephone pressed to his right ear. The tan teens eyes were fixed on the floor tiles, his left hand against his lips; biting at a piece of flesh near his fingernail. The brunette was only ever like this when he was nervous. But what could his Grandmother be saying to him?

Worried about the other, Dirk slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Gently caressing Jakes arm, noticing how icy cold his touch was. Goose bumps covered his frail, nimble arm. This began to concern Dirk, but he stayed calm. His hidden gaze looking at the brunette, eyes full of never ending questions.

“Alright… but we are still coming out there to check on you,” the darker brunette spoke into the midnight-colored device. The sounds of a woman’s voice came from the slots in the phone. To Dirk it was nonsense, but Jake's expression showed nothing but pure terror. The voice that was once a soft sound became more forced and ragged within moments.  
“Grandma Ca-“ Jake started only to be cut off by the static hum on the other line.

“Jake what happened?” Dirk instantly asked the other. Without another word the phone dropped onto the floor. Making a loud snapping sound as the device fell onto the hard floor, the casing shattered. Jake took his bag, “Jake?” the blonde repeated more firmly. The dark haired teen whipped around to face him, his voice frantic.  
“Chap we need to get to her house, now,” he replied in a sharp demanding voice. Taken back by how forcive Jake's voice was, Dirk stayed quiet; soon giving a nod to the brunette. The dark haired teen bowed his head to the other, turning on his heel and rushing to an old Linoleum counter top. Snatching a key ring as vibrant as his eyes, Jake tightly held it. The silver keys jingling as he bounded out of the house, striding over to a saturated bronze GMC.

It was a small car, barely even a foot off the ground. The windows were a hue of marigold. On the back license plate it read ‘2KU112’, which was a creative way of spelling one of Jakes favorite things, skulls. Pressing an indented button on a minuscule dial pad that hung off the key ring, the doors made a click sound. Opening up the two doors, allowing access as Jake yanked the handle on the driver sides handle. A rustic sound came from the hinges of the frame were the door connected to the car.

Sliding into the driver’s seat, the buck toothed teen tossed his bag over his shoulder, it landing on the seat behind him. Getting situated as the blonde finally joined him in the car. Setting two water bottles on the leather of the passenger’s seat, neatly reaching his arm back placing his sack next to Jake's. Dirk glanced to Jake, who seemed to be trembling as his palms were gripping onto the matted stirring wheel.

“Jake, don’t worry,” the blonde whispered in a soothing tone, pressing a palm to Jake's shoulder. “We will get there in no time, she will be fine.” Jake looked over to Dirk, staring for a long moment. Letting out a happy sigh, “Thanks chap,” he smiled. The two then shared a tender moment, their lips touching one another for a few seconds. The brunette was the first to draw away, a smile stretching over his brow.

Feeling confident, Jake turned the key in the ignition, starting the car up. On looking the road ahead, he eased his foot against the gas pedal beginning to drive.


End file.
